Treinta y tres Días
by Xtrated
Summary: Historia complementaria de "Dimensiones expiradas" donde se narrara cada día que vivieron los guerreros Z en nuestra dimensión, hasta llegar a la fecha del último capítulo escrito...
1. Artistas Día dos

**Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero muy bien y con muchas ganas de leer... ¿Saben? Realmente no debería etar aqui XD aún debo mucho de pokemon , pero, bueno... Desde que inicie la historia de dimensiones, este pequeño intervalo de tiempo se me fue ocurriendo, imaginando todas las situacione bizarras en que los guerreros Z se podrían ver involucrados al adaptarse a nuestro mundo... En fin espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Artistas… Día dos**

Me acerco al auto sin prisa alguna, cansada del ajetreado día que tuve, repleto de clases y maestros pedantes, deseando subir a él, poner mi reproductor de música y perderme en las grandiosas notas musicales que toca para mi gusto, manejando en dirección a mi hogar, donde disfrutaría una larga siesta que me permita aliviar el estrés que he acumulado en sólo dos días de escuela; sin embargo, es algo que no hare, pues la tarde apenas comienza y con ella mis obligaciones. A pasos de mi carro, veo a Daniel recargado en el cofre, con discreción me acerco a él lentamente, cubriendo sus ojos con mis manos… Danny sonríe mientras yo no hago ruido alguno, con cuidado sube sus manos hasta las mías, cubriéndolas en una delicada caricia que señala cuánto conoce mi tacto.

 _-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de jugar contigo, ¡Créeme no lo sabes! Pero ya es tarde y Marley enloquece si llegamos después de la hora acordada… Bueno, enloquece un poco más de lo que ya está. Además muñeca, yo reconocería tus manos aunque no las tuvieras…-_ Alejo las manos de Daniel, cubriendo el tono rojizo que se dibujó en mi rostro, impidiendo que él viera cuán ruborizada me ponen sus palabras, doy varios pasos atrás, respirando profundamente, controlando los potentes latidos que ofrece mi corazón… Daniel no se percata de mi estado, lo que me da la oportunidad perfecta para pensar como refutar su afirmación, y hacer borrar esa pena que me inspira su tan adiestrado conocimiento de mí…

- _Es una suerte que las tenga, ¿No es así?... Imagínate que no tuviera manos, ¿Cómo te golpearía?... Aunque, bueno, puedo usar los pies también…-_ Danny sonríe ante mi ocurrencia, se despega del auto y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto, imito sus pasos, quedando frente la puerta del conductor, la cual por un instante dudo en abrir, cosa que deja desconcertado a mi amigo, quien me observa como si algo malo pasara… Sí pasa algo, sus ojos no son los únicos que me miran, hay otros observándome, otros que ni siquiera son de las personas merodeando allá en el cielo, volando…- _No... ¿No quieres conducir tú? ¿Te doy el volante?_

 _-¡Para nada! Cuando manejas tienes que tener tus manos en el volante y tu vista fija en el parabrisas, por lo que no me puedes pegar… Así es más seguro para los dos, yo no muero por tu culpa y tú no mueres por matarme-_ Doy una pequeña carcajada sarcástica, mostrando que el comentario no me causo gracia alguna; subimos al auto, pongo una reproducción aleatoria y nos sumergimos en las bellas melodías que nos ofrece, al tiempo que platicamos el horrible día que ambos tuvimos y lo emocionados que estamos por regresar a las clases de Marley, que no tenemos desde salir de vacaciones de invierno… A pesar de que la plática es amena y amo estar con Daniel, no dejo de pensar en lo que vi en el estacionamiento.

El tiempo pasa velozmente, tan rápido que se vuelve impreciso, inalcanzable, tan volátil como el viaje realizó... Esfumándose, al ver aparecer un edificio de fachada antigua, de rasgos extravagantes y blancas tonalidades; un teatro que en su época tuvo tantas historias como años abandonados y que fue donado para crear una nueva generación de artistas, a la que Daniel y yo estamos orgullosos de pertenecer... Un sitio dónde nos perdemos de nuestra vida cotidiana, adentrándonos a diferentes mundos dónde tenemos que ser alguien más; algo que no dista de lo que haré por un mes... Al entrar, un grupo de chicos están sentados en el piso, creando un sonido inigualable de risas y pláticas, de canciones inventadas... Formando ese ambiente que se genera en fiestas y que sólo se disfruta en familia.

Danny y yo tomamos asiento con ellos, integrándonos al círculo de las ideas, volteando de vez en cuando hacía la puerta, de la cual entrará Marley poniendo un poco de orden y dando instrucciones de lo que se realizará por el resto de la tarde. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, Marley llega con una magistral entrada, digna de un profesor apasionado, con extremas ganas de enseñar, hablando de las cosas que vislumbró en el día, de esas que por muy mínimas que fueran lograron su mente creará distintos escenarios contemplando un desenlace diferente al que se realizó o ya no pudo observar. Así, comienza a otorgarnos a cada uno la labor que llevaremos a cabo en la sesión, formando pequeños grupos de cinco personas para hacer una obra de teatro improvisada, donde los diálogos serán dichos iniciando con la primera letra del abecedario... Un ejercicio de imaginación y lenguaje, que nos lleva a la creación de extraños ambientes...

Mi equipo está conformado por Danny, Caro, Becky y Max, chicos increíblemente maravillosos, a los que les apasiona lo que hacemos, por lo que el empeño y las ganas de trabajar nos lleva a ser los primeros participantes... Marley nos indica que nuestra pequeña obra tratará sobre un grupo de gente desconocida que por casualidades de la vida, coinciden en transporte público que se encuentra varado en el intenso tráfico de la tarde, por lo que platican sobre ellos sabiendo que no se volverán a ver y que todas esas confesiones quedarán olvidadas... Un tema que me envía a los remordimientos de mi subconsciente, quien me pide a gritos contar la verdad a alguien, por mi salud mental, para no sentir esta presión en mi pecho, que me empuja a la locura.

El tiempo de duración es de cinco minutos, perfecto para que cada uno cree una historia completamente original, chistosa por las frases desencadenadas y sin sentido que se forman al encontrar una palabra que empiece con la consonante seguida...Sin embargo, después de haber pronunciado una preposición con la "n", el mundo se congela, pues al instante en que oigo a Danny pronunciar "Puede ser, pero al final el destino siempre nos alcanza "... Aquella sombra de mis pesadillas aparece abrazándole el cuello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sintiendo el desvelo correr por mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos, perdiéndome ante el contacto de frío aire que toca mi piel, bloqueando mi mente de pensar sobre algo de ayer, hasta que oigo a Goten suspirar, con lo que el momento de descanso que tanto buscaba se siente interrumpido. Abro los ojos notando como los músculos de mi padre y hermano se contraen en un tenso movimiento, sin despegar la vista de la ventana. Ahí donde ella se encontraba, su cabello se balancea desapareciendo, internándose en la inmensidad del edificio donde estudia...Desapareciendo de nuestra escrutadora mirada.

Juntos seguimos sus pasos, conteniéndonos de realizar algún ruido que nos delate, mas ella camina despreocupada y sin prisa, danzando delicadamente sobre el pavimento, sin idea de que su andar, es un martirio para cada corazón presente... Sus pasos se detienen de forma abrupta, para después caminar de la manera más sigilosa posible, hasta llegar con el mismo chico de ayer, quien parece estar esperando por ella. Volteo la vista apenado por el cariñoso acto en el que se ven inmersos, sintiendo en mi pecho todo aquel peso que creí muerto... Ese que cuando era pequeño, se cuestionaba el amor que mis padres se profesaban.

Espero unos instantes para volver a fijar la vista en ellos, sin embargo, una persona a la cual no logró distinguir, se coloca frente a ella, logrando que sus pupilas se contraigan y su ki sufra una pequeña alteración... Mas al transcurrir de los segundos, aquella figura que juro vi, se esfuma... Haciéndome creer que todo es producto de mi imaginación. Los chicos se suben al auto, indicando que es momento de descubrir que hay más allá de sólo un aula de clases. Mi padre inicia el viaje, dejándonos a Goten y a mí un poco rezagados, Goten trata de alcanzarlo, pero antes de que lo logre pongo mi mano en su hombro, diciéndole que él necesita tiempo para procesar todo lo que no entendemos.

Hoy sólo viajamos nosotros tres, ya que los demás han decidido explorar la zona y comprender el significado de aquellas reglas impuestas por Kaio, algo realmente beneficioso para el estado de ánimo en el que está mi padre, porque a pesar de que no diga o haga nada, conozco cada uno de sus rasgos, sé que sentimientos alberga y cuanto le está costando mostrarse calmado...Reflejar que está es una nueva aventura, mientras todos esos sentimientos que algún día no llegó a entender se amontonan en su ya de por sí fracturado corazón... Lo que necesita en estos momentos es comprender que hay miles de teorías y ni una sola verdad, por eso sigo a su lado, por eso Goten sigue aquí con nosotros... Somos una familia y llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Ellos se detienen ante un edificio antiguo, que por su imagen data de muchos años atrás… Bajan del auto sonriendo, platicando entre susurros como si cómplices se tratarán; el chico la rodea con su brazo por la cintura, haciendo que ella adquiera un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, pero no se aparte del gesto, aumentándolo al recargarse en el cuerpo del chico… Algo que Videl y yo jamás hemos hecho por más esposos que seamos y consciente del terrible dolor que me causa la escena, no puedo pasar desapercibido lo tan feliz que se ve, que él la hace. Entran al edificio, donde no hay ventanas, donde no podemos seguir con el plan, lo que causa en mi pecho se anide gran irritación, unas increíbles ganas de botar el voyerismo en el que nos vemos inmersos… De dejar que ella siga viviendo.

No puedo, simplemente no puedo, algo, no sé qué, me dice que ella es más de lo que pienso… Goten, se acerca con cautela, comentándome en el oído que ha encontrado la manera de entrar, por lo que mi papá y yo lo seguimos, descubriendo en el techo una entrada como la que tenía el Orange School, por donde entraba cada vez que desaparecía el Gran Sayaman. Pasamos por ella de la manera más sigilosa posible, dando varias vueltas hasta llegar a un gran teatro, lleno de butacas rojas ya en mal uso, de columnas corroídas y de historias que vieron un fin; y ahí adelante un gran escenario, de esos que sólo conoces través de películas, en el que se encuentran veinte jóvenes riendo, compartiendo, disfrutando, con ella siendo el centro de atención.

Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hacen, parecen trabajar, pero no hacen más que divertirse… Por un momento se separan, quedando de cinco en cinco, dirigiéndose al frete un grupo de valientes, por supuesto con ella incluida… Y tras unas indicaciones del único señor de la habitación, comienzan a narrar una historia sin sentido, que causa risa incluso en mi familia por muy que su estado de ánimo esté en condiciones deplorables. Me distraigo un momento, evaluando la infraestructura que me rodea, reconozco como el ki de la muchacha va en aumento, como su ritmo cardiaco sube de manera precipitada, lo que me lleva a correr deprisa los ojos hacía su figura, sin embargo, no hay nada que la haya podido perturbar, es más, su actitud sólo me hace considerar que me he vuelto paranoico.

Y lo considero más cierto cuando me percato que ni papá ni mi hermano percibieron lo mismo que yo, que ellos sólo ven con monotonía y cierto desprecio a esa chica de parecido inmensurable a mi madre, por invocar el recuerdo de la mujer que hasta en sus sueños pretendieron olvidar. Mas ese desconcierto que tengo instalado en mi pecho, no desaparece, me grita que no es paranoia, que hay algo que no estoy viendo y que probablemente esto, sea la verdadera misión detrás de las palabras de Kaio… Quizá, no sea ella el objetivo real a vigilar… Tal vez, ella tenga relación alguna con las palabras que el Supremo me dijo tiempo atrás… "Si supieras que pasará en un futuro, ¿Aún así pelearías contra las sombras?"

* * *

 ** _Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no muy tedioso, pero a raíz de estos pequeños capítulos voy ir describiendo má detalles de la historia principal, como el ¿Cómo es posible que Vegeta trabaje? ¿Por qué es Gohan quien narre la historia? ¿Donde tiene que ver el GokuxMilk? A traves de aqui, ustedes se tiene que ir ideando lo que pasara en Dimensiones la cual por cierto, ya va a integrar mucho Goku y Milk, pues... Ya lo leyeron XD_**

 ** _Sin más, muchas gracias por leer, por votar y por seguirme en mis locuras!_**


	2. Baile Día tres

**Seguramente todos ustedes piensen que me he alejado del fandom y que abandonare este fic... Pues se equivocan! Solamente he tenido como un gran bloqueo con respecto a la historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ha iniciado DBS y me tiene con las expectativas altas, al igual que con un terror horrible sobre lo que pueda ocurrir al final x.x No quiero otro final como DBGT :'( Así que pues, mis ánimos no han estado al máximo, sólo que si me dije... Es tu historia, no importa lo que pase, tú tienes que seguir... Y heme aquí!**

* * *

 **Baile… Día Tres**

Aprieto fuertemente la correa de mi zapato, ajustándolo de tal forma que mis pies se mantengan en la posición perfecta para no tener un accidente… Suspiro cansinamente y me levanto observándome en el espejo, notando como el cansancio de la noche hace estragos en mi piel, dejándome grandes marcas obscuras debajo de mis ojos, consecuencia de horas sin poder dormir, pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer en la tarde, durante el ensayo con Marley. Arreglo mi ajustado atuendo y coloco una pequeña falda alrededor de cintura, terminando así la labor de vestirme para mi clase de ballet; con cuidado me acerco a la salida del vestidor, deseando no encontrarme con David y tener un momento incomodo con él, en donde me invite a salir y yo tenga que decir que no.

Camino hacía el pequeño escenario en el que Madame me espera, mostrando en su rostro cierta exasperación que seguramente traerá malas consecuencias, como dos horas más de ejercicio; me coloco en posición para iniciar el calentamiento y así inicia la tarde, llena de sudor, música y sobre todo mucha pasión. En diciembre nos presentaremos en el auditorio de la ciudad, interpretando "El cascanueces" donde tengo la fortuna de decir que yo seré Clara, la protagonista… En lo que será el momento de mi vida, que se marcara como un debut y despedida, porque en diciembre todo cambiara… Y yo no estoy lista para eso… No puedo estarlo cuando todos dependen de mí, cuando probablemente me tenga que encontrar en una escena similar a la de ayer… Donde mis seres queridos estén en gran peligro.

La música flota a través de mis oídos tras una hora de calentamiento, anunciando el momento de perderme en los pasos de baile que con gran benevolencia me he memorizado y aprendido, como se aprende a respirar, lanzándome a los brazos del olvido, dejándome arrastras por la corriente y por las miles de sensaciones que me causan… El reloj avanza y mis piernas se sienten cada vez más cansadas, pero a cada cambio de escena, a cada diferente interpretación, que se refleja en el odio del antagonista hasta el amor que debemos fingir sentir David y yo, todo eso conforma una burbuja de ensueño, que me eleva y me hace recordar, tal vez memorias pérdidas o pláticas a las que no preste atención cuando mi mamá las contaba con añoranza y nostalgia en su voz.

Mis recuerdos flotan en mi mente, danzando con júbilo, deteniéndose en momentos pasados, cuando era una niña de escasos cinco años, viendo como mi hermano mayor contraía matrimonio con la chica de sus sueños, en una gran fiesta, que duro toda la noche y donde me enamore de la idea del amor, mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en mis padres bailando, recorriendo la pista, sin despegar sus ojos y sin su rostro perder la sonrisa que tanto los caracteriza, brillando por si solos y por lo hermoso que lucen juntos. En esa fiesta también yo di mis primeros pasos lejos de un salón de danza… Los di por el hecho de que un niño jugando conmigo meses atrás, prometió ser el primero en sacarme a bailar en cualquier fiesta y lo cumplió… Mi primer baile fue con Daniel, y en cada fiesta o reunión, siempre es el primero en ofrecerme la mano para dar pasos de baile.

De esta forma, mi mente me lleva a la última reunión que hubo en mi familia… Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, hace un mes atrás, en diciembre dos… Fue una gran fiesta, fue sorpresa y fue la mejor… Donde reí, lloré, canté y bailé, como nunca, tanto que mis pies al día siguiente no podían responder. Ahí una bella canción resonó en la estancia, inaugurando la pista de baile, aquella canción que sonó en la boda y que nos empujó a Danny y a mí, a ser la pareja perfecta que somos al momento de bailar. Él tomó mi mano y lentamente me atrajo a su cuerpo, juntándonos creando un vaivén que nunca podré olvidar y que seguramente siempre pensare en momentos como este, donde no sea yo, la chica con miles de problemas, ocasionados por una maldita sombra, que seguro está al asecho, esperando el instante perfecto para atacar… Aunque sabe lo tiene prohibido, por el trato que mantiene con el Supremo… Pero, ¿Qué podemos esperar de un ser malvado y tramposo?

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir con las sensaciones que la música produce en mí ser, el rostro de David aparece inminentemente, causando un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal, obligándome a regresar a la realidad de mis pasos; David sostiene mi cintura con sus amplias manos mientras yo recargo mi espalda en su ancho brazo creando un arco, al tiempo que mi pierna se alza en el aire, quedando suspendida al piso con las puntas de mis dedos del pie derecho… La música cambia y nuestra posición termina, llevándome a ser alzada, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, creando un corriente al vernos los dos girando, yo en sus brazos y el haciendo una fuerza que no se nota… Movimiento que se detiene abruptamente al atravesarse algo que hace nuestros pies resbalen.

Mis pies tocan el piso resbalándose en el acto, aplicando las leyes de gravedad, inclinando mi cuerpo en lo que hubiera sido una estrepitosa caída, de no ser por los brazos de David bien afianzados en mi cintura; en ese instante mi mundo se detiene, no escucha los gritos de Madame quejándose por destruir una escena perfecta, no observa como David tiene una mirada penetrante sobre mis labios, esperando poder reclamarlos, o como aquella sombra se configura en la pared, yéndose como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su intención no hubiera sido provocar un maldito accidente… Nada de eso comprende mi mundo, pues mis ojos se centran en aquel ser verde que acompaña a Gohan, aquel ser que fue capaz de observar esa sombra y que me mira como si quisiera entender…

Sale de aquel pequeño cuarto buscando a sus alrededores si hay alguien en su espera, suspirando al notar el pasillo vacío, camina hasta ubicarse en aquel salón que vimos días atrás. Aquella señora que imagino es su profesora, la observa con hastío, reprendiéndola por llegar a la hora indicada, algo completamente absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que la chica llegó por lo menos veinte minutos antes de la clase. Su profesora les da algunas instrucciones, que el sequito de jóvenes que se encuentran, dentro del salón, cumplen sin hacer gesto alguno de incomodidad. Doy un paso atrás y me recargo en la pared, flotando oculto entre los árboles que rodean el edificio; mi papá y Goten reposan sentados en el pasto, sin querer observar lo que pasa dentro del salón y Piccolo no despega la vista de una aburrida rutina de ejercicios.

Cierro los ojos y me pierdo junto con el sonido de la música, extrañado, más si aún se puede, de los eventos que ayer en la noche se suscitaron, donde Bulma y 18 proclamaron que como nuestra estancia estaría obligada durante un año, tenían que encontrar la manera de adaptarse a la civilización y que a partir de este día encontrarían la manera de entender del actuar de esta dimensión, conllevando encontrar un empleo y una escuela para las niñas, idea que también Videl adoptó como suya. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más extraño, no a comparación de la determinación que mostro Krilin en buscar un empleo junto a… Vegeta. Un suceso inhóspito, que sospecho, no fue idea del propio, que se vio arrastrado por la intensidad que siempre presenta Bulma y por el hecho de que seguramente encontraron algo ayer, algo que seguramente es malo para nuestro estado emocional y que por eso no han dicho.

Piccolo también se encuentra extraño, su forma tan casi desesperada por acompañarnos, su deseo de conocer más este lugar y su cierto actuar con respecto a la chica, como si quisiera descubrir todos sus recuerdos con sólo mirarla, y sé que es por algo que escapa de mi mente, que me lleva a pensar fijamente si es por aquello que vi y no estoy seguro si fue real, o meramente una jugarreta de mi imaginación. De algo si estoy seguro, ayer, mientras nosotros no estábamos ocurrió algo que ha orillado el comportamiento de las personas más racionales que conozco, sea distinto; no sé, tal vez son sólo imaginaciones mías y ellos sólo desean adaptarse a esto de una manera que les sea más sencilla, Vegeta dejando su orgullo por una vez y Piccolo manteniendo en secreto su identidad.

La música en el salón de clases cambia, llamando mi atención al igual que la de mi familia, encontrándonos ante la vista de lo excelente bailarina que es esta chica y de la pasión que siente al hacerlo, perdiéndose en un mundo muy apartado de nosotros y hasta de ella misma, ya que no se da cuenta como nosotros lo hacemos de la mirada que ese chico sólo reserva para ella, una mirada que no es amor, pero que si indica un deseo de que ella sea suya, nada comparado a cómo la ve el chico con el que estudia, o como yo veo a Videl o como mi mamá veía a mi papá. La mirada de mi papá se endurece al percatarse como esa chica, causa distintas sensaciones en las personas, sin siquiera ser consciente de eso, imagino recordando sus épocas donde sucedía lo mismo en nuestra dimensión, cosa que probablemente se recrimina por no poner atención a esos pequeños detalles, a no fijarse de lo bella que es mamá y cuantos hubieran estado dispuestos a estar en su lugar.

Y sospecho que verla bailar de esa manera, le evoca a su memoria el día de su boda, donde bailo con mamá un bello tango, que ella le enseño especialmente para ese día; una historia que mi mamá nos contaba cuando éramos pequeños y su añoranza de mi padre le pesaba más que en días pasados, un cuento que yo escuchaba sonrojado y que Goten oía emocionado por tener detalles de ese hombre de quien también hablamos cuando luchaba, pero que esos momentos en familia eran escasos. Un recuerdo que una noche de tormenta glaciar, hizo dormir a Goten con una sonrisa por volverlo a escuchar, mientras que a papá se le anidaban lágrimas en los ojos, por caer en cuenta que verdaderamente eran pocas las historias que a Goten podía contar cuando sus lágrimas no lo dejaban dormir apesumbrado por la pérdida de mamá.

Su belleza al bailar, también me recuerda el día de mi boda, el primer baile que tuve con Videl y lo feliz que me sentí, hasta el momento en que voltee y vi en la mesa principal dos asientos vacíos, el de nuestras madres… Pero al menos ahí, Videl podía decir que su madre estaba en el cielo, cuidándola, mientras yo me quedaría con la incertidumbre de no saber qué contestar; tristeza que se vio remplazada en un amor infinito cuando conecte mis ojos negros con los perfectos irises azules de la que en ese momento se convirtió en mi mujer; dándome cuenta que los mejores momentos de mi vida, han sido aquellos en los que no hay una batalla de por medio, que la vida son aquellos detalles que regularmente pasan desapercibidos.

Su baile, me tiene hipnotizado y estoy seguro que también a mi papá y hermano, pues ninguno habla, no se mueven, miran contemplando lo que fue, quizá, algún perfecto escenario del pasado, como aquella vez que mamá estaba bailando y no se percató de la presencia de Goten, hasta que el aplaudió, siendo arrastrado por mamá para convertirlo en su pareja de baile, con tan sólo cinco años y una hiperactividad exorbitante… Y tal es nuestra perdición en las memorias del ayer, que ninguno observa lo que saciaría mi inquietud paranoica, y como Piccolo y la chica conectan sus miradas, descubriéndose en el trayecto.

* * *

 ** _No había avanzado con los días anteriormente debido a que como verán, aquí los pensamientos de la chica dejarán al descubierto sus relaciones familiares, algo que en la historia central se mantenía en secreto, hasta el capítulo pasado, cosa que ya me da más libertad para integrar a su familia y sus problemas mentales... Y en este spin-off tendrán más pistas de lo que ocurrirá en "Dimensiones expiradas" así, que vayan cachandolas, pero si no leen, tampoco tendrán dudas de lo que pasa en la otra historia XD_**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos aquí el jueves para un nuevo capítulo de dimensiones expiradas!_**

 ** _Urbanita: Gracias por leer y acompañarme en este viaje!_**

 ** _Deyanii: Muchas gracias n.n_**


End file.
